Luxembourg Drabbles Or Short Stories
by Akamegane7
Summary: Luxembourg dan cerita-cerita pembunuhannya yang kejam. Rated M karena isinya mantep pembunuhannya


**A/N:** **Ini ff yang bikin adalah Ica666 alias Kicak…saya disuru mempublish ini…(ok, dia tetep gue! So what? Ngomel? Gua bunuh lo pake santet!)Ini ff perdana masalah angst2an lah gua gatau bisa bikin lagi pan ngga..ajegile ni gabener banget drabbles apa cerpen apa cerpan? (cerita panjang) udah ah asal ngerti aja #duagh**

**Character: Luxembourg, DKK**

**Rate: M buat adegan sadis maridisdisdis**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Luxembourg : Me**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO~, SADIS, DARAH, MUTILASI, DSB**

**

* * *

**

**ANGER**

"KAU MENGHIANATIKU! KAU BILANG KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH BERPISAH DENGANKU! KAU BOHONG!" Teriak Luxembourg dengan linangan air mata.

"Tapi kita sama-sama laki-laki, Lux" Kata Romano

"BOHONG! AKU TAHU BUKAN ITU ALASANMU! KAU MENGHIANATIKU DEMI SI SPANIARD BANGSAT ITU!" Kata Luxembourg seraya memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke dada Romano.

"Lux..tolong dengarkan aku" Kata Romano "Aku tak bisa Lux...Maafkan aku" Kata Romano dan langsung memisahkan diri dari Luxembourg

_DOR!_

Suara tembakan terdengar memekakan telinga. Dan tepat setalah bunyi tembakan itu reda, Romano ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Penghianat harus mati" Kata Luxembourg tenang. Lalu memasukkan kembali pistol kesayangannya di saku celananya.

* * *

**BAD TASTE**

"Buruk sekali selera makanmu, Luxembourg" Kata Netherland.

"Terserah aku" Balas Luxembourg sambil terus mengunyah daging sapi mentahnya.

"Plis deh, masa daging sapi mentah dan masih berdarah gitu kamu makan?" Kta Netherland sambil menahan tawanya.

"Berisik kau Lolicon" Kata Luxembourg seraya melempar tatapan sinis kearah Netherland.

"Terserah aku" Kata Netherland.

Malang bagi Netherland. Sedetik setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, sebuah pisau lipat menancap di dadanya. Posisinya tepat di jantungnya dan menyebabkan Netherland mati seketika.

"Tolong diam..untuk selamanya" Kata Luxembourg dengan tatapan dingin kearah mayat Netherland dan lalu melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

**COSTUME**

Luxembourg mematut-matut di depan kaca. Dengan wig panjang sebahu berwarna hitam yang sudah terpasang sempurna di kepalanya.

"Sempurna" Kata Luxembourg

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah pisau daging kesayangannya dan menyarungkannya.

"Kehidupanku sebagai 'perempuan' psikopat sudah siap dimulai" Katanya dengan senyum serigala khasnya.

* * *

**DEAD**

"Mati!"

Luxembourg menusukkan pisau daging kesayangannya ke dada Prussia. Darah segar keluar dari dada sang pemuda albino tersebut dan menodai seprai tempat tidur Prussia yang berwarna putih bersih. Luxembourg hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum iblis yang sudah terkenal di seantero dunia.

"MATI KAU TERKUTUK! HAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKAN ORANG SEPERTIMU DIDUNIA INI! DASAR SAMPAH!" Teriak Luxembourg.

Luxembourg lalu memutilasi Prussia dengan ganasnya. Tubuh Prussia kini terbagi menjadi 16 bagian yang terpotong-potong secara acak. Dengan usus yang sudah terburai bebas dan bola mata yang copot di sisi kepala Prussia.

"Mungkin matamu enak ya? Bukankah begitu sayang?" Kata Luxembourg

Luxembourg lalu mengangkat kepala Prussia yang sudah buntung dan tanpa mata, dan mencium bibir Prussia yang sudah sepucat tembok.

"Oh aku akan menjadikanmu bagian dariku" Kata Luxemborg "Dengan memakanmu~" Lanjutnya dan membawa potongan-potongan tubuh itu ke dapur. Mempersiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya.

* * *

**EAT**

"Lux, Makan siang sudah jadi" Kata Belgium lembut dari balik pintu kamar Luxembourg.

"Malas makan" Jawab Luxembourg singkat sambil memainkan Tap Tap di iPod Touchnya.

"Ayolah Lux~ " Kata Belgium Berusaha untuk merujuk Luxembourg makan.

"Kau bahkan lebih berisik dari si Lolicon brengsek itu"

"Lux…Jangan panggil Nethere seperti itu~ Tidak baik~"

"Aku laki-laki, terserah aku mau melakukan apa"

"Luxembourg!"

Merasa sangat kesal di suruh-suruh oleh seorang 'kakak', Luxembourg lalu melemparkan cutter yang berada di sampingnya. Cutter itu tepat mengenai mata kanan Belgium yang indah sekali. Merusak retina dan menancap di mata Belgium dengan indah sampai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Lu-Luxembourg..tega..tega sekali kau kepada orang yang telah membesarkanmu…" Kata Belgium sambil memegangi sisi mata kanannya yang tertancap cutter dan berdarah-darah.

"Terserah" Jawab Luxembourg singkat dan memalingkan mata dari Belgium dan melanjutkan main Tap Tap yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"LUX!" Teriak Belgium frustasi. Merasa kehilangan banyak darah akibat matanya yang tertancap cutter tersebut.

"Cerewet kau nenek tua" Kata Luxembourg.

Luxembourg lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Belgium dan berlutut di depannya. Ia lalu mencabut paksa cutter yang sudah menancap di mata Belgium yang mengakibatkan bola mata Belgium copot semua.

"LUXEMBOURG!" Raung Belgium

Mata Belgium sudah mengucurkan darah yangtiada henti, tetapi Luxembourg tetap di tempat. Melihat betapa menderitanya Belgium dan tersenyum puas. Luxembourg lalu memakan bola mata Belgium mentah-mentah.

"A-apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Belgium sambil mengeluarkan muntah darah akibat tindakan Luxembourg tadi.

"Aku makan. Sesuai apa yang kau suruh tadi" Jawab Luxembourg santai.

"Lux..Terkutuk kau…" Jawab Belgium.

"Selamat tidur, nenek tua" Jawab Luxembourg singkat dan meninggalkan Belgium yang tengah sekarat sambil tertawa puas.

* * *

**FAIL**

"DASAR BODOH! MASA MENCURI BEER DARI GERMANY SAJA TIDAK BISA? DASAR LEMAH! KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI TEMANKU!" Raung Luxembourg seraya menendangi Italy seperti binatang.

"Ve~ Ve~ Sakit Lux…kumohon hentikan Ve~" Mohon Italy sambil menangis

Tak diduga, ternyata Luxembourg berhenti menendangi tubuh mungil Italy dan menarik nafas panjang. Italy menangis kencang karena tubuhnya memar-memar dan berdarah-darah akibat dipukuli oleh Luxembourg. Tetapi ternyata kiamat bagi Italy tak sampai di situ, karena Luxembourg sudah mengeluarkan pisau daging andalannya sebuah pisau yang tumpul

"Ini hukuman untuk kau yang tak mematuhiku" Kata Luxembourg kalem.

Luxembourg lalu mengiris tangan Italy dengan pisau tumpul itu dan membuat Italy menjerit kesakitan.

"Ve! Vee~! Hentikan! Sakit Ve~!" Kata Italy sambil menangis ketika tangannya diiris

Namun Luxembourg tidak peduli akan tangisan dan jeritan memohon Italy. Ia tetap mengiris tangan Italy hingga terputus.

"Nah ini untuk tidak mendengarkanku" Kata Luxembourg.

Lucembourg lalu mengiris kedua telinga Italy. Sisi kepala Italy dan lengan buntung sekarang mengucurkan darah segar yang berwarna merah dan kental.

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini kepadaku Luxembourg? Kenapa?" Tanya Italy sambil menangis.

"Kau ini berisik sekali" Kata Luxembourg lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Italy dan menciumnya.

"Bibir yang semanis ini tak seharusnya banyak bicara" Jawab Luxembourg.

Luxembourg lalu mengeluarkan lidah Italy dengan paksa lalu memotongnya.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Teriak Italy.

"Ck ck ck…Lancang sekali kau Ita-chan" Kata Luxembourg sambil melemparkan tatapan rasa kasihan palsu ke Italy.

Italy tak bisa berbicara. Mulutnya sudah penuh cairan asin yang berwarna merah pekat. Luxembourg lalu tersenyum dan lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia membelah bibir mungil Italy menjadi 4.

"VEE! KAU! KEJAM SEKALI KAU!" Teriak Italy sambil menangis deras yang sekarang sudah menjadi tangis darah.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyebarkan pada dunia aku yang melakukan ini" Kata Luxembourg.

Luxembourg lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berisikan cairan spirtus.

"M-mau apa kau?" Tanya Italy.

"Membersihkanmu" Jawab Luxembourg.

Ia lalu menyiramkan cairan spirtus itu ke tubuh Italy tanpa ada satu titikpun dari badan Italy yang tidak tersiram spirtus.

"Perih, Lux! Perih!" Tangis Italy ketika matanya terkena cairan spirtus.

"Oh sebentar lagi tak akan sakit" Jawab Luxembourg sambil menyalakan korek api.

"TIDAK LUX! JANGAN! KUMOHON!" Tangis Italy.

"Nah, selamat tinggal" Kata Luxembourg seraya melemparkan korek api yang telah menyala tersebut dan menyebar di seluruh tubuh Italy dengan cepat.

"Tugasku selesai" Kata Luxembourg. Lalu ia pergi meniggalkan Italy yang sedang terbakar hidup-hidup oleh si jago merah.

* * *

**GRILL**

Luxembourg menyiramkan minyak tanah ke rumah besar milik Austria dan Hungary ketika tengah malam buta.

"Mati kalian semua!" Kata Luxembourg sambil diiringi tawa psikopatnya.

Luxembourg lalu menyulut api dengan korek api yang sudah dinyalakannya.

"Oh yeah aku akan berpesta makan daging panggang yang mungkin agak sedikit gosong untuk sarapan~" Kata Luxembourg senang sambil menonton rumah Austria dan Hungary terbakar dilalap api.

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Perasaan dihantui oleh korban-korbannya sudah menjadi bagian menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Luxembourg selama hidupnya setelah membunuh ratusan orang di dunia ini. Baginya perasaan dihantui bagaikan sambal yang dipakai untuk sosis dan membuatnya terasa nikmat.

"AKULAH LUXEMBOURG! KRIMINAL MASTERMIND YANG SEBENARNYA!" Teriak Luxembourg bangga sambil menginjak wajah Spain yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat disiksa oleh Luxembourg sebelum Luxembourg menghabisinya dengan gergaji mesin.

Luxembourg tahu, mala mini ia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak karena dihantui oleh Spain. Tetapi ia malah menantikannya. Perasaan dihantui itu menyenangkan. Sngat menyenangkan bagi Luxembourg.

* * *

**INSANE**

"KAU GILA LUXEMBOURG! KAU GILA!" Teriak England .

"BERISIK KAU ALIS TEBAL!" Kta Luxembourg seraya melecutkan sebuah cambuk ke punggung telanjang England.

"AUCH! YOU GIT! DASAR ORANG GILA PSIKOPAT! PENYIKSA DAN PEMBUNUH!" Teriak England.

"TAK USAH BERISIK DI UJUNG KEMATIANMU! DASAR ALIS TEBAL BANGSHIT!" Kata Luxembourg sambil mencambuki England.

_CTAR CTAR CTAR!_

Suara cambukan yang dipukul oleh Luxembourg ke punggung England terdengar di ruangan kosong yang ditempati Luxembourg untuk menyiksa England. Punggung England yang sudah berdarah-darah, lebam dan sobek-spbeh tak dihiraukan oleh Luxembourg. Ia tetap mencambuk England sekeras mungkin dengan cambukan seperti layaknya seekor binatang.

"MATI KAU ALIS TEBAL!" Kata Luxembourg dan mengayunkan cambuknya tepat ke leher England.

Cambuk itu terkait di her England dan lalu Luxembourg menariknya sekuat tenaga guna untuk mencekik England hingga mati. England tercekik dan akhirnya kehabisan oksigen dan mati. Wajahnya biru dan pucat pasi karena daerah kepala yag tidak teraliri oleh oxygen.

"Kau pantas mati" Kata Luxembourg sambil membelah England menjadi 2 bagian.

Ususnya England ia berikan kepada kucing-kucing liar, otaknya akan diberikan kepada babi dan tubuhnya akan diberikan kepada ikan hiu di laut.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan senang dengan perbuaanku" Kata Luxembourg sambil menonton ikan hiu yang berebut ingin memakan jasad England.

Luxembourg tertawa. Tawa nista yang biasa dilakukan olehnya setelah membunuh dan langsung berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan baju dan tangan yg ternodai darah.

* * *

**JEANS**

Jeans adalah bahan favourite Luxembourg. Seluruh isi lemari pakaiannya setengahnya ada jeans dari berbagai macam rupa. Jam, baju, celana. Semuanya terbuat dari bahan jeans. Dan semuanya juga terdapat noda. Oda-noda yang tak bisa hilang karena itu noda darah. Noda-noda yang diperolehnya karena membunuh orang-orang demi kesenangan pribadi.

* * *

**KEY WORD**

Kata kunci untuk semua password yang Luxembourg miliki sama semua. Yaitu "KILL" atau "BLOOD". Dari mulai komputer sampai pintu rumahnya semua menggunakan sandi yang sama. Semuanya karena hobinya membunuh dan sangat haus darah.

* * *

**LOVE**

"Aku tak mempunyai hati. Aku suka membunuh. Aku tak butuh cintamu" Kata Luxembourg dingin kea rah mayat Germany.

Luxembourg lalu melempar gergaji mesin yang tadi dipakainya untuk membelah dua Germany. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan pisau daging dan pisau lipat kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kau hanya pengganggu hidupku. Pengganggu harus musnah" Kata Luxem bourg lalu menikam dada Germany tepat di jantungnya.

"Kau mencintaiku demi rakyatmu, aku membencimu karena kau mencintaiku"Kata Luxembourg seraya memotong urat-urat yang berada di jantung Germany sampai putus.

Perahan tapi pasti, jantung Germany sudah berpisah dari mayatnya dan sekarang berpindah ke tangan Luxembourg.

"Aku tak butuh cintamu. Aku butuh darahmu" Kata Luxembourg "Jantungmu milikku. Dirimu milikku. Selamat makan Germany sayang" Lanjutnya dan memakan jantung Germany perlahan-lahan ditemani oleh beer sisa pestanya dengan Germany.

* * *

**MANOR**

Luxembourg tinggal di sebuah manor tua dan hanya ditemani oleh seorang butler kesayangannya. Baginya, manor tuanya adalah sebuah rumah paling indah di dunia. Tempat bersembunyi yang paling aman ketika ia dicurigai oleh polisi.

Baginya, Luxembourg Manor adalah sahabat baiknya di seluruh dunia. Ia berjanji akan membunuh siapaun yang berani mengusik manor kesayangannya.

* * *

**NIGHT**

Malam telah tiba. Luxembourg sudah bangun dan siap untuk mencari makan malamnya. Ia lalu keluar melalui jendela kamarnya di lantai 2 dan melompat.

"Malam adalah sahabatku. Malam adalah duniaku. Malam adalah waktu makanku" Kata Luxembourg sebelum berlari menuju rumah sasaran barunya.

* * *

**OPAL**

Opal adalah batu permata yang sangat disenangi oleh Luxembourg. Baginya, warna merah batu opal adalah perlambang darah. Luxembourg lalu menghiasi seluruh bagian manornya dengan opal. Setiap ia mencopot mata korbannya, ia akan mengganti mata korbannya dengan Opal.

Ya, cirri khas Luxembourg adalah opal. Batu permata merah yang seperti darah.

* * *

**PANDORA**

Bertemu dengan Luxembourg seperti membuka kotak Pandora. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya yang selalu berisi 'Bunuh! Bunuh! Dan BUNUH!' dan itu dapat membahayakan kita semua. Tetapi jika suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik, dan itu haya terjadi 5 tahun sekali, Luxembourg akan membagi-bagikan harapan bagi semua orang di seluruh dunia dan menyembuhkan sang terror.

* * *

**QUEEN**

"AKU ADALAH RATU JAGAT RAYA! SEMUANYA HARUS TUNDUK KEPADAKU! PENGGAL SEMUA KEPALA YANG TIDAK MAU TUNDUK PADAKU! AHAHAHAHHA!" Kata Luxembourg sambil mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi pisau dagingnya.

Tapi ternyata, ada su orang pemuda nekat yang memprotes Luxembourg. Pemuda itu bermata biru terang dan berambut pirang serta berkacamata. Di matanya tampak berkilat-kilat kemarahan yang membara.

"AKU AMERICA! AKU BEBAS! AKU TAK BUTUH RATU SEPERTIMU! AKU HERO!" Kata America lantang do depan Luxembourg.

Luxemborg hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia lalu langsung maju menerjang America dan langsung menusuk perut pemuda America itu dengan pisau daging kesayangannya.

"Yang tidak tunduk kepadaku harus MATI!" Kata Luxembourg dan melemparkan tatapan jijik kepada America yang sekarang terkapar di lantai dan menodai karpet beludru merah milik Luxembourg.

"Yang mulia?" Tanya sang butler kesayangan Luxembourg seraya memnunjuk-nunjuk America seakan bertanya 'boleh aku bawa pergi mayat ini?'

Luxembourg seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh butlernya dan mengangguk.

"Berikan mayat ini ke buaya peliharaanku. Dan buang karpet ini. Karpet ini sudah ternodai najis" Kata Luxembourg.

"Baik yang mulia" Kata si butler seraya membawa mayat America dan karpet beludru itu.

* * *

**RIBBON**

Luxembourg menatap rumah Switzerland yang sekarang tinggal berupa puing-puing. Rumah yang 3 hari lalu telah dibakar olehnya karena Switzerland tidak mau menjual salah satu senapan terbaiknya kepadanya.

"Tragis sekali nasib kalian" Kata Luxembourg dengan wajah yang tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

Luxembourg lalu menyusuri puing-puing rumah itu dan menemukan sebuah pita biru yang terpasang di rambut salah satu mayat korban.

"Liechtenstain..Pitamu bagus~ Aku ambil ya~" Kata Luxembourg dan langsung menarik pita biru itu dari rambut Liechtenstain.

Luxemobourg lalu memakai pita biru yang bernoda darah itu ke wignya dan tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan sekantong permen.

"Terima kasih ya, Liech~ Pita ini akan kujaga baik-baik~" Kata Luxembourg dan lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mayat kakak beradik yang saling berpegangan tangan itu.

* * *

**SING**

Ketika sisi lembut Luxembourg datang, ia akan menyendiri di hutan pribadinya sambil membawa gitar. Ia akan bernyanyi diiringi gitarnya dengan lagu sedih. Lagu-lagu yang menceritakan tentang pembunuhan yang telah dilakukannya.

Lagu-lagu yang diciptakan dan dinyanyikannya biasanya suka didengar oleh penduduk sekitar. Dan bulu roma meraka langsung berdiri dan mereka langsung meninggalkan daerah sekitar hutan pribadi milik Luxembourg. Mereka langsung menjuluki hutan itu memiliki 'NYANYIAN KUTUKAN'.

* * *

**TIME**

"Waktumu telah habis, Luxembourg" Kata Russia.

"Russia? Kau bahkan sudah menghianatiku!" Tangis Luxembourg.

Ya. Butler Luxemourg yang selama ini selalu setia adalah Russia. Butler yang selama ini melindunginya dan mencarikan kambing hitam untuknya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Waktumu didunia ini sudah habis. Aku hanya akan mengantarkanmu ke pintu gerbang kematianmu" Kata Russia dengan senyuman mengerikannya yang khas.

Russia lalu menyeret Luxembourg yang sudah terikat ke luar rumah. Di sana sudah berdiri ribuan warga diseluruh dunia yang merasa kesal akan ulah pembunuhan Luxembourg.

"Maafkan aku, Russia. Kau penghianat. Aku akan meledakkan dirimu dan mereka semua sekarang juga" Kata Luxembourg sambil tersenyum dan berdiri di atas genteng rumahnya sambil memegang remot dengan tombol besar berwarna merah.

"BAGAIMANA KAU KABUR?" Tanya Russia kaget.

"Bukan urusanmu…Nah, selamat tinggal semuanya~~~" Kata Luxembourg dan memencet tombol merah yang ada di remot itu.

_DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR!_

Ratusan bom ranjau meledak disaat yang bersamaan. Sementara itu Luxembourg sudah menghilang entah kenapa.

Potongan-potongan tangan, kepala, kaki, usus, otak, dan darah terlempar ke berbagai arah. Russia hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu pasti Luxembourg akan melakukan semua ini.

"Selamat jalan, Yang Mulia" Kata Russia sambil melangkah untuk menginjak ranjau yang ada di depannya.

* * *

**UNDERGROUND**

Tempat persembunyian Luxembourg ada di bawah tanah. Ia mendengarkan ledakan-ledakan yang ia buat di atas tanah tadi. Ruangannya bergetar akibat ledakan-ledakan tersebut. Tetapi Luxembourg tak menikmati sedikitpun aksi pembunuhannya yang sekarang. Ia telah kehilangan seorang sahabat. Seorang Butler yang telah menemaninya selama ini.

Dunia bawah tanah begitu gelap dan sempit. Lampu yang menerangi Luxembourg pun sama sekali tidak terang dan dapat membuat mata rusak. Tetapi Luxembourg tetap tak bergeming dari mejanya sekarang. Suasana bawah tanah sedang segelap perasaannya sekarang.

* * *

**VILLAGE**

Desa itu hancur rata dengan tanah. Desa yang begitu subur di salah satu daerah Luxembourg. Desa yang sudah dihancurkan oleh Luxembourg sendiri dan meninggalkan noda abu dan darah serta potongan tubuh di mana-mana.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Luxembourg. Baginya membantai satu desa adalah hal menyenangkan. Apalagi sehabis itu ia dapat memakan daging bayi-bayi dan balita yang masih empuk-empuk sekali.

Luxembourg lalu pergi meninggalkan desa itu dengan tak lupa membawa serta potongan-potongan tubuh dan organ bayi dan balita yang tadi dia bantai. Ia ingin pulang dan tak sabar untuk segera memasak sop balita dan bayi panggang untuk dirinya

* * *

**WILD**

"DASAR PEREMPUAN JALANG LIAR! BERANINYA KAU MENYIKSAKU!" Teriak China.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus China. Bibir China mengeluarkan darah sedikit dan langsung dijilat oleh Luxembourg.

"Aku bukan perempuan, China" Kata Luxembourg.

Luxembourg lalu membuka paksa celana China dan langsung memotong seluruh penis China menggunakan pisau daging kesayangannya.

"AHHH!" Teriak China sambil menangis.

"Oh kau akan mati ditanganku malam ini, China" Kata Luxembourg lembut.

Luxembourg lalu menusuk bola mata China menggunakan garpu dan mengeluarkannya dengan paksa.

"AAAHH! DASAR LIAR! PENYIKSA! KAU PANTAS DIHUKUM MATI SEPERTI BINATANG!" Teriak China. Ia tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun Karen Luxembourg sudah merantainya di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Aku tak butuh omongan besarmu" Kata Luxembourg.

Luxembourg lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil kesayangannya dari saku celananya. Ia lalu mengarahkannya kepada China yang rongga matanya masih mengeluarkan darah karena dicabut paksa oleh Luxembourg.

"Selamat tidur, China" Kata Luxembourg dan langsung menembakkan peluru panas ke dahi China dan menembus tengkoraknya.

* * *

**X-RAY**

Semua alat-alat ada di ruang bawah tanah Luxembourg. Dari yang paling lama sampai yang paling baru. Teknologi canggih masa depan juga sudah ada di ruangannya. Khusus untuk dirinya sendiri dari penghuni bumi masa depan. Tetapi dari semua alat-alat itu, ia paling suka X-ray portable yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana.

Luxembourg lalu mengeluarkan X-raynya dan melakukan pemeriksaan kepada dirinya sendiri. 7 Tahun lalu, ia tak sengaja menelan bom yang tedapat dimakananannya. Untungnya bom itu tidak meledak, namun di saat tertentu bisa meledak suatu saat nanti.

"Waktunya hampir dekat" Gumam Luxembourg kepada dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum lemah.

Luxembourg lalu menaruh kembali X-raynya dan pergi untuk bersiap-siap tidur.

* * *

**YOYO**

Luxembourg adalah seorang penggemar yoyo. Ia juga memakai yoyo untuk membunuh terkadang. Dari sekian banyaknya yoyo di dunia, ia memiliki semuanya. Dan semuanya juga ia ganti talinya menjadi tali yang tajam yang dapat dengan mudah digunakan untuk memenggal orang.

"Jika aku meninggal nanti, aku mau kalian yang membunuhku" Kata Luxembourg kepada yoyo-yoyo miliknya dan memeluk mereka.

* * *

**ZERO**

_TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK_

Suara bom yang bersarang di perut Luxembourg mulai berbunyi nyaring. Itu tandanya hanya ada waktu 5 menit lagi bagi Luxembourg untuk hidup di dunia ini. Luxembourg hanya tersenyum simpul dan pergi menuju ke lemari koleksi yoyonya. Luxembourg lalu mengambil satu yoyo yang ia simpan di sebuah kotak kaca. Yoyo itu adalah sebuah robot yoyo yang terbuat dari emas 24 karat dan bertaburkan batu opal berwarna merah darah. Talinya lebih tajam dari pisau manapun di seluru dunia.

"Hi. Ini waktunya" Kata Luxembourg kepada yoyo tersebut.

Yoyo itu bergerak sendiri dan langsung mengarahkan talinya ke pergelangan tangan kanan Luxembourg dan memutuskan tangan Luxembourg. Luxembourg tidak berteriak sama sekali. Ia hanya menangis menahan rasa sakit luar biasa dan darah yang mengucur dari pergelangan tangannya.

Selanjutnya, si yoyo mengarahkan talinya ke pergelangan kaki Luxembourg dan memutuskan pergelangan kaki Luxembourg dengan mudahnya. Luxembourg jatuh terjerembab ke lantai yang pualam yang keras.

_TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK_

Suara bom itu semakin keras terdengar. Dan si yoyo yang bisa bergerak itupun makin gencar menyerang dan memotong Luxembourg. Sekarang si yoyo hendak memotong kepala Luxembourg. Luxembourg sudah mati dari tadi saat si yoyo memotong pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK_

10 detik lagi sebelum bom yang bersarang di tubuh Luxembourg meledak. Namun, si yoyo sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya duluan dan langsung mati tak bergerak saat itu juga.

_DHUAR!_

Suara ledakan membahana di seluruh negara Luxembourg hari itu. Tubuh Luxembourg dan seluruh organ-organnya meledak dan menyebar kemana-mana. Manornya hancur berkeping-keping. Ruang bawah tanahnya hancur. Semua tentang Luxembourg sudah tinggal kenangan. Semua sudah dibwa mati oleh Luxembourg kea lam sana.

Dan semuanya dimulai kembali dari nol.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **Capek gue ngerjain ini 3 HARI BANG~ mana mo UAS gan~ #duagh ah keren gak? Kurang yoi ya? Kacau balau ya? Sori…terus2..ripiu dong~ #plak**


End file.
